


221B Collective

by MrsNoggin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoggin/pseuds/MrsNoggin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place to stick all my random 221Bs. Mostly prompted by Good Old James. Various themes, stand-alone chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> A 221b, inspired by the three words gifted from an anonymous source (masochism, crop and high). Ok, I cheated. I'm pretty sure this is nowhere near what you imagined I would end up with from that prompt!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except my own slightly twisted imagination. I didn't steal, I only borrowed.

He does not make a habit of examining his feelings. In fact, the majority of the time he prefers to put them aside altogether and replace them with logic. Logic is simple, predictable, sensible and understandable. Above all things, he likes to understand.

On the rare occasion he finds himself with nothing to do or think on, he'll let himself dip into that well-locked bank of emotion. The experience is uncomfortable at best; at worst it can be rather distressing. Sometimes it can be a delicate form of masochism, dwelling for moments on feelings and the effects they can have on him.

There are benefits to some emotions, the release of adrenaline can enhance the senses and reflexes of the body, or the hit of endorphins can bring a high that rivals the absorption of opiates into the system. But these can lead to distraction, unreliability of reactions, clouding of the mind. Which is, of course, unsatisfactory.

He has spent years teaching himself to sit on these unfortunate byproducts of the human body. They rarely crop up without him inviting them. But now, in a matter of days, his work is undone. And here he sits, examining and feeling. John Watson has blown into his life, bringing with him a whirlwind of feelings and, if he's honest, they're not all bad.


	2. Mushrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 221b drabble. Inspired by the prompt 'mushrooms' from my ever so faithful not-so-anonymous source.

"Sherlock, are these mushrooms edible?"

"The ones on the top shelf?"

"There's others?"

Sherlock paused and pondered for a minute, or he may have just been reading something interesting and not listening at all. "There may well be. I expect you could eat them. Although, any nutritional value is most likely outweighed by the detrimental effects of digestion."

"Which are?" John picked up the tray and sniffed cautiously.

Without looking up from the newspaper, Sherlock casually rattled off a few. "Severe stomach cramps, diarrhoea, possible liver damage, eventual kidney failure, major destruction of blood cells. There may also be a slight hallucinogenic side effect, which I have yet to explore fully."

John set the tray down on the counter with a crash and a furious expression. Which was pointless; Sherlock was not even looking at him.

"Why are they in the fridge?!"

"It's the ideal environment. They need to remain in a chilled atmosphere until I can remove the base to grow more. They aren't quite ready."

"What if Mrs Hudson had found them? Or I hadn't asked?"

"I doubt Mrs Hudson would ever be foolish enough to take something from our refrigerator. And you... Well I suppose you would be a little poorly."

John's eyes narrowed. As soon as Sherlock tuned out again they were going straight in the bin.


	3. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like coffee. I think Sherlock does too.

Coffee. Is. Brilliant.

Of the legal drugs Sherlock allows himself, caffeine is by far his favourite. With a good whole bean triple shot espresso he can actually feel it kick in after consumption, feel the twitch of tired muscles as the stimulant takes effect. There is a distinct increase in his production of dopamine and, whilst it in no way mirrors the effect of any illegal substances he may have injected, snorted or smoked over the years, it does bring pleasure.

Pure fresh coffee, ground by hand and blended with only a little water, taken on an empty stomach can whirr his brain into fevered action, firing off new avenues in his suddenly tangled map of thoughts, searing paths and patterns between information he had never before thought to associate. It is a blissful high, accompanied by shaking hands and eyes blown wide to drink in visual facts, subtle nuances of light and infinitesimal movements.

Soon after he will sense himself once more begin to slow to a tolerable speed, he will feel the sweat drying on his heated skin, the trembling of his fingers increase and his temper fray at the slightest provocation. Nausea will burn in his belly, the juices his coffee had brusquely demanded finding nothing left to consume. The taste left in his mouth will turn bitter.


	4. John's Blog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 221B - once again written for Good Old James from the prompt 'Sherlock hates it - a 221b ending with BLOG'.

John's blog – the bane of his life.

The narrative is terrible, staggered, stuttering and uninspired. Genius dumbed down for the masses. People won't understand, John states, if he writes what happens word for word, and they'll get bored if he goes into details about Sherlock's pattern of thinking and the routes of his deductions. But the 'entertaining bits' must, of course, be included.

Every mistake that is made, every wrong turn, every time they get shot or punched or shouted at has to be typed up and published. It is humiliating. And those are the sections that receive the most comments, obviously. The contemptible urge of the human race to laugh at someone else – he detests it.

It's ridiculous, in Sherlock's opinion, to note down the boring particulars of his errors and confusions and ignore the finer nuances of his deductions. And would he stop going on about the Solar System, for crying out loud?!

John enjoys the gaps in Sherlock's knowledge, teases him for not picking up on references to popular music, or television programmes or politics. To be honest it can be a little embarrassing to occasionally appear incompetent in his work. There has become a phrase he finds himself fearing at these times, and unfortunately it almost always appears.

"Oh yes, that is totally going on the blog."


	5. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fit, they just do.
> 
> Thanks to Good Old James for the prompt 'a 221B with fireworks'. Written and posted very quickly, without a beta, so apologies for any inconsistencies. Let me know if any stick out!

Sharing is not his strong point. Nor personal boundaries, or tidiness, or general consideration for others . Thinking of someone else is difficult at the best of times, but when you just want to lose yourself in your own thoughts and there's someone bothering you with talking and moving and breathing it's impossible. He often wonders why John puts up with him at all. Then he gets that look, that fond exasperation with a hint of wonder, and Sherlock understands all over again.

If Sherlock is the delicate soaring chase of a violin solo then John is the deep resounding steadily drawn notes and rhythm of the base line. They fit together like a perfectly composed sonata; two voices blending and bleeding together. They sound adequate on their own, quite good actually, but together they complete each other and the tune becomes a masterpiece.

Working together on a case comes naturally. John's knowledge is useful, but the way he knows exactly how to draw Sherlock to a conclusion is marvellous in itself. Sometimes it's accidental, he simply doesn't understand and questions. This causes Sherlock to look from a different angle and see something else entirely. Now he can see that John does it deliberately, sees the sparks beginning to slow and lights a whole new fuse to sets the fireworks blasting.


End file.
